


Office sex

by flipflops



Series: Sultry Sunday Smut Series [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Sultry Sunday Smut Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot?? Again with plot. </p><p>Oliver is called to Felicity's office to be reprimanded for once again being overprotective...instead he gets to fulfill a fantasy of hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office sex

**Author's Note:**

> It's the last Sultry Sunday Smut :( 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I didn't have time to edit. All mistakes are mine. Oops!

Oliver was headed to Felicity’s office. He was 99% certain she was going to lecture him on his overprotectiveness and caveman mentality, as she called him. He called it being in love and loving someone. He doesn’t want to lose her. He passes her assistant who was entering the elevator as Oliver exited. The guy snickered at Oliver. Great, he knows he’s in trouble too. 

He walks to her office. The glass has gone dark for privacy. She’s not trying to publicly humiliate him or gather an audience. He knocks on the door frame. He hears some commotion then she breathlessly tells him to come in. The lights are dimmed. He shuts the door, “Lock it.” He slowly turns the lock. He turns around and he forgets to breathe. 

There before him is Felicity in..holy shit. Not much. A black bra with a sheer black top over it. Panties with garters and hose. Black heels. Her hair is pleasantly messy around her shoulders. He is instantly, painfully hard. She is on her desk, legs wide and waiting for him. He swallows. This is definitely not how he saw today going. She quirks his finger indicating he should come closer. He does. 

He can feel the heat coming from her body. He stops and she wraps her legs around him and pulls him closer with only her legs. He leans down and kisses her. He pulls back, “I thought you were pissed.” She giggled, “I should be..you can make it up to me.” He smirks, “How?” She unzips his brown leather jacket and pushes it off his shoulders, “Make me come...fulfill my fantasy of you fucking me in this office..” He grew harder which he didn’t think was possible. He is kissing her neck when he feels her unbuckling his belt. He moans into her throat. She moves her lips to his and kisses him deeply. 

He pulls back to look at her for a moment. He can’t believe this incredibly woman is his. She smirks at him this time and unbuttons his pants and pushes the zipper down. She pushes his pants and boxers down. He toes of his biker boots and steps out of his pants. He whips his henley and t shirt off in a second. She moves back to appreciate the view, “You are so amazingly beautiful.” she whispers. He never thought he’d find someone who would see past the scars both physical and mental. He smiles, “You’re more beautiful.” He moves in for her lips. He could kiss her forever. 

Then he remembers her request. He goes down on his knees and pulls her to the edge of her desk. He goes to work on her clit through her panties. All too soon, he discovers he doesn’t like the offending panties keeping him from really tasting her. He growls and rips them off making her gasp. He sees her juices flowing. That turned her on, good to know. He sucks her clit between his lips. She comes undone. He hums and keeps suckling her then as she comes down he thrusts two fingers into her. After only a few thrusts she unravels against his mouth. He laps it up.When she comes down this time he stands up and looks down at her. He has a cocky grin on his face. 

“Well, Miss Smoak..did I do your fantasy justice?” He is pumping himself slowly while watching her intently. She smiles, “Mr Queen...you did alright I guess..” She cocks her head, “I really expected more.” His mouth drops open. He grabs the sheer blouse and pulls her closer and devours her lips. She grabs his cock in her hand. He moans against her lips. She quickly moves off the desk and to her knees. She licks him up and down. Then closes her lips around his cock. 

He entwines his hands in her hair and moves it so he can watch her. Her lips are sinful. She is bobbing up and down and he is getting closer. When she takes him into her throat he almost most comes. “Fe-li-ci-ty..” She swallows and that’s it. He pulls himself from her throat. He lifts her up and turns her around. He puts her hands on her desk, spreads her legs and enters her from behind. She gasps as he moans. He stops to give her a moment. 

“Fuck me, Oliver.” He smirks, “Whatever you say Miss Smoak.” He starts a punishing pace. The noises coming from her encouraging him, “Fuck me, Mr Queen..make me come.” He reaches around and starts rubbing her clit. Begging in his head for her to come. No way is he coming first. Finally she let’s out a scream and he pounds into her a few more time before he screams his own release. He is panting into her hair. He kisses her shoulder then pulls out. He turns her around and wraps her in his arms. He kisses her lips. “I love you.” She puts her arms around his neck. He picks her up bridal style and carries her to the couch where he sits her on his lap.   “I love you too, Oliver. Always.” He smiles and kisses her.


End file.
